These Children Learn from Cigarette Burns 00
by shelovesgaawa
Summary: ...fast cars, fast women and cheap drinks." Here's to the sex, drugs, lies, violence, and alcohol: It's highschool baby, well sort of. Hey we all deserve a second change right?


**Disclaimer;**_ I don't own anything in this story that you don't recognize ;]._

So this is basically a information chapter, just wrote it so you could get a feel for what the story is about.

Chapter one shall be posted up here in a few days.

Greatly sorry that I haven't updated in like a year, hope you enjoy the new story3.

* * *

[Maxine POV]

"**So, everyone is present**?" A tall silver haired man confirmed, looking around a small room filled with many different faces. I'd always found him to be a little strange, I mean really, what kind of guy actually styles his hair like that? And it's gray, he's not even that old yet. *_Sigh_* People these days...

"**Maxine? Would you like to inform the teachers of their assigned students**?" The funky haired guy asked me. I blinked at him, boy I've got to stop zoning out. Well you see, this silver haired dude, Ash and I founded this school for troubled children, SCI, the Second Chance Institute. It all started out as a mentoring plan for underprivileged teens thought of by my mother and Ash's... boss, years ago. So, we rounded up a few of our friends and co-workers to form a big brother/sister program for kids who had problems at home and with school. It wasn't until we saw how many kids needed our guidance and mentoring that we decided to build a school, and here we are today filling out the last paper work for the first day of class, which would starting up here in a week.

"**Oh uh.. yes**," I shuffled around some papers laying out on the table before me, gotta make a note of that; stop zoning out and get freakin' organized!

"**In these records, that took FOREVER to collect mind you, you're gonna learn a little thing or two about these kids. You know, everything from class schedule, family background, and grades to old girlfriends, juvie history and so on. Pretty much all these kids have screwed up parents, so all they really need is someone to be there for them. Every child is different and requires a different way of 'attention', that's why Ash and I have gone through and chosen the perfect kid for you.**" I winked as everyone nodded, it was time to finally pass them damn folders out.

"**Okay, Shel' we'll start with you**." I glanced over at the chick with unusual pale pink hair. Her sea foam green eyes looked very eager. She was one of the original recruits who was mentored by Ash when _she_ was just a teen.

"**The boy assigned to you is Peter Isaiah Daniels, geek. He shouldn't give you _too_ much difficulty.**" I winking and slid the manila folder in her direction and once got her hands on it, Pinky began reading excitedly.

Onto another one of Ash's old students, Nathan. "**And Nate**?" I said to the spikey blonde across the table, who of course was off in his own little world, staring at the cute pale blonde a few spots away from him. Nikki was her name, but dammit, aren't I the one in charge? That's why I took this job in the first place, I like bossing people around, but this was just annoying. "**Nathan!**" I snapped.

"**Uhh, sorry. You were saying**?" He finally shifted his electric blue eyes to me as I stared him down with my chocolate brown ones.

"**Pay attention idiot**." Another bored voice sounded. It came from the mouth of Shawn, an old friend of his, Shellie's, and Ash's, sitting to the right of him. He smacked Nate in the back of his head and rolled his dark gray eyes.

I sighed, handing the hyper blonde his student's information. "**Nate, next time you decide to stare off into space, or into someone pretty blue eyes while I am giving you instructions, I'm going to stick a furry gerbil up your-**."

"**Max.**" A rather tall, dark, and emo guy sitting to my left hissed. "**Get on with it, will ya?**" I rolled my eyes and stood up, walking towards Nate, he flinched a little, looking a bit intimidated, good that's what I was going for ;].

"**Here. The kid's name is Antonia Leeann Crawford, troublemaker. Don't screw her up, got it pinhead?**" I slammed the portfolio on the table before him and walked back to where I was sitting.

After everyone had received all their information; dorm arrangements, classrooms, students, even cafeteria food, and got all their questions answered, the meeting had finally been adjourned. Thank god.

"**Orientation is this Friday at four o' clock. I expect everyone to be there, on time**." I said sternly and started packing up my things to leave, I needed to get out of that tiny room full of people, did I mention I can be a little claustrophobic at times?

"**Great job up there Max**." A blind, strawberry blonde congratulated me. It was one of my best friends, Ike.

"**Yeah, Miss Bossy Pants**." The hissing tall, dark emo named Nick added. Haha he thinks he's _sooo_ funny, didn't he know that sarcasm was the lowest form of wit?

"**Shut up F-nick. You know you wish you were Principal**." I laughed, sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and was out the door with Ike.

Ever since I was 13 years old, I'd been _Miss Bossy Pants_ and I knew the boys wouldn't have it any other way. Nick, Ike, and I had been friends for more than ten years. I reminisced about the old days with the group, the boys and I, and how could I forget, the younger ones I used to take care of; Naomi, April, and Zephyr. I missed those kids. Anyway, I had other kids that needed taking care of, Naomi was doing a fine job of watching over April and Zephyr, I didn't really need to worry about them, but I could still miss them. As much as I hate getting all mushy and gushy I walked out of the council room with a smile, glad I was gonna be helping out little brats in need.


End file.
